The Milkman
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: Based off of a prompt from istytehcrawk where Blaine is Kurt's milkman in the 1950's and then Kurt milks him ;)


Author's Note: For istytehcrawk, many thanks for listening to me whine.

_1953_

Blaine whistled as he dropped off two bottles, tipping his hat to Ms. Porter as she greeted him at the door. They only spoke for a moment before he was off again to his last delivery of the day. He walked up to the back door, petting Charlie on the head, and was about to set the bottles down when the door opened.

"Well, hello, there, Blaine!" Kurt chirped, grinning broadly.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel," Blaine replied, smiling just has happily. "Here's your milk."

"Oh, thank you." Kurt took the bottles from him and set them on the counter next to him. "This will be perfect with the banana nut bread I just made. Would you care to join me?"

"Thank you very much, Mr. Hummel, that sure does sound delightful." Kurt held open the door and no sooner was it closed before Blaine was pushed against it, Kurt's lips moving desperately against his.

"Mm, I've missed you so much," Kurt moaned as Blaine flipped them, working a leg in between Kurt's and mouthing at his neck.

"Me too; I hate when you work all the time."

Kurt started pushing him back, "Bedroom, come on, we don't have much time." They hit a few walls, giggling, their lips never far from each other, before falling into the bed. Their clothes were quickly but reverently divested and then Blaine's body was covering Kurt's, their cocks lined up next to each other as they rocked together.

"Oh, god, yes, right there," Blaine moaned as Kurt hitched his leg high on Blaine's waist. "Fuck, that feels so good."

He leaned in for another kiss, never tiring of the slow exploration of each other's mouth, the hot, forbidden tension that hung in the air. Kurt rolled them and suddenly he was looking up at him, lips turning red and hair a mess from Blaine's wandering fingers. "You know, you took an awful long time getting here today."

"Oh?" Blaine said absently, hands caressing Kurt's hips before coming up to pinch the pink buds of his nipples.

"Mmhmm," Kurt hummed, grabbing on hand and leaning it down his body, "I had to keep myself entertained for a bit." Blaine's fingers dipped down, teasing Kurt's hole, and he groaned when he realized that Kurt had already stretched himself.

"Mr. Hummel!" Blaine gasped as he fingered Kurt a bit more. "Such scandalous activities!"

"Shut up and fuck me." Kurt wrapped a hand around Blaine's cock, spreading lube around as he stroked him.

"As you wish." With a little assistance from Kurt, he managed to line his cock up and watched raptly as it slowly sunk into Kurt's wanting body. "Fuck, you feel so good."

"I could say the same about you," Kurt gasped, blinking down at him as he made himself relax, his ass snug around Blaine's cock. They both waited, not wanting to rush despite the need to. It wasn't often they found themselves able to meet like this anymore, and they wanted to cherish what they could. After a minute, Kurt nodded and Blaine held his hips, helping him moving up and down. Their eyes locked as they moved together, taking in every hitch of breath, every sigh, every moan, saving it for the long stretch in between.

But it wasn't long before Kurt started moving faster, ass slamming down onto Blaine as he worked his body over him. He reached down, grabbing Blaine's hands and pressing them above his head, their fingers interlaced and clenched tightly together.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Blaine panted. "I'm going to come, Kurt, plea-"

"Come, do it, I want to feel you inside all night," Kurt panted back, moving even faster, his thighs burning from exertion. Blaine's hands tightened spasmodically in his a few minutes later and Kurt pushed down one last time, ass flush to Blaine's lap as he rhythmically squeezed around Blaine's cock, milking him. "Fuck, that's so hot."

Blaine worked one of his hands free and brought it up to Kurt's cock, hard and angry purple, sticking straight out in front of him. He moved his fist over him, working him just the way he knew would make Kurt come quickly, thumb brushing over the tip, until he spurted, shooting all the way up to Blaine's chin before collapsing on top of him.

They laid there for several minutes until Blaine piped up, "That was the best banana nut bread I've ever had," causing them both to dissolve into giggles.


End file.
